Mobile excavation machines such as dozers, agricultural tractors, and scrapers often include one or more material engaging implements utilized to interact with (e.g., cultivate, dig, rip or otherwise disturb) a ground surface. As the machines traverse the worksite, the magnitude of resistance applied by the ground material on the implements and traction devices of the machines vary. When the resistance increases beyond a threshold value, the traction devices (e.g., tracks, tires, etc.) of the machine slips on the ground surface. Track (or tire) slip occurs when the tracks are turning faster than the ground speed of the machine. As a result of track slip, less than all the power developed by the machine is used to move material. Reducing the load moved by the machine may reduce, or even eliminate, slip. However, under-loading the machine may cause a loss in productivity and efficiency of the machine. Over-loading of the machine may cause excessive track slip and may possibly damage the machine. To help ensure that high productivity and efficiency of the machine are attained without damaging the machine, the operator of the machine must continuously alter settings of the machine and implement to accommodate the changing terrain and ground surface conditions. This continuous altering can be tiring for even a skilled operator and difficult, if not impossible, for a novice operator to achieve optimally.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,043,113, issued to Padilla et al. on May 26, 2015 (“the '113 patent”), describes a mobile excavation machine that includes a performance monitor to assist an operator to operate the machine in an optimized manner. The performance monitor of the '113 patent, includes a display of the current torque output of the machine overlaid on an optimal torque output range. Based on this display, the operator can control the machine to optimize the torque output. While the performance bar of the '113 patent may be useful in some applications, it may not provide sufficient information for other machine applications. The performance monitor of the present disclosure may solve one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art. The scope of the current disclosure, however, is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability to solve any specific problem.